1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to the field of mobility.
2. Background Art
Data owners are often concerned about shielding their data sources from unwanted or unexpected data requests. In particular, a data source that services a mobile application should not be exposed to an unpredictable amount of data requests from the mobile application.
Conventionally, mobile applications directly access data sources (e.g., enterprise data sources) to retrieve data. Because a plurality of mobile applications can make concurrent requests for data at different times, it often leads to an unexpected load on the data sources. Furthermore, because enterprise data typically exists in disparate formats at geographically distributed locations, servicing data requests received from the mobile applications can be a resource intensive process.
Accordingly, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that efficiently respond to mobile application data requests while shielding data sources from being negatively impacted by such requests.